Music Inside:A Zexion Story
by Emi Hikari
Summary: During the events of Castle Oblivion, the Organization starts getting desperate for new recruits.  When Eden gets dragged in, how will that change Zexion's goals...?
1. Intro & Chapter 1: Denex

A note to you...my laptop does not yet have internet connection, so the uploads won't be as frequent as I had hoped for...but they will still be at least every other day...

Music Inside-A Zexion Story

Intro

Memo: This is dark. This one is pretty dark. Not as dark as the Roxas one, but pretty dark. Here's just a profile on the main character. It's all you'll need.

Name: Eden McClain-or so she thinks.

Age: Eighteen-or so she thinks. are we noticing a pattern? good.

Likes: not a lot, but herself, and vanity...and boys, too.

Dislikes: a lot of stuff

Summary: Eden is witty and sharp, but doesn't have many friends, just a few close ones. She is no social butterfly, but she tends to attract those who are like her: vain. Wonder why...?

She's quite pretty, but doesn't fit in. Her hair is growing out from a pixie cut. ^_-

Chapter 1: Denex (www . youtube . com/watch?v=HyNC1Hh11Fw)

Memo: This is the beginning of it all. The story starts to fill in what we don't know about dear little Eden here. This story will always either be told in Eden's Pov or third person omniscient. Okay? Hope you enjoy it! XP Another little note: Fantabulous is MY WORD. It doesn't matter if you hear other people say it in my town. I said it first. XP

Eden's Pov

The minute he threw me down onto the floor on an unfamiliar basement, I had a feeling my life was about to see something new. Of course, this was, in fact, what I had always wished for. I had always wanted to experience something out of order of normal life. And this was my opportunity. So I should've, in fact, thanked the stranger who had literally broken into my dorm room, grabbed me by the hair while I was asleep, and shoved some type of gag in my mouth. Then we left the serene comfort of my dorm and then I ended up in this unfamiliar basement I had mentioned earlier. Fantabulous, I know.

"Get up!" the hooded man commanded. I looked at him, narrowing my eyes.

"Then why'd you throw me down like that if you only wanted me to get up again?" I asked, standing. The man swiftly grabbed the collar of my shirt with such surprising strength for his height.

"Talk like that again and you'll pay."

"How much? I've only got a few dollars on me, but-"

My kidnapper slapped me across the face. It stung, but I grinned anyway. I loved getting on people's last nerve. I was really good at it, too. Naturally gifted, I suppose.

"State your name."

"Eden McClain."

"Your age."

"I'm eighteen; why? Looking for a girlfriend or something?"

"NO, I'm NOT." The man pulled back his hood with one hand while holding me by the shirt collar in the other hand. He had silver hair, and I had to laugh a little. Who has silver hair who's that young? He looked positively depressed. Emo boy! "Why're you laughing?"

"I'm not, I'm giggling. There's a difference." The grip on my collar tightened.

"Welcome to the Organization, Eden. Or...Denex, should I call you?"

"Denex? What?"

"You're a Nobody, Eden."

"That's not very nice," I said, pouting. "Are you trying to say I'm unpopular?" Oh my gosh, I came up with way too many fantabulous comebacks back then... Not really. But I will admit to my sarcasm.

"NO I'M NOT!" The man got up in my face, and I bit my lip to keep from laughing. It was fun messing with him. "You're a Nobody. An empty shell, just like the rest of us here at Castle Oblivion."

"Oblivion, huh? Sounds spooky."

"I detect sarcasm in your voice, Denex."

"I believe you are correct."

"DON'T-" He shook me. "LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN."

"Yessum."

"Now..." He finally released me. "...You will be kept under my watch. My name is Zexion. You will be called Denex from here on out, seeing as you are almost a part of the Organization." Almost, which meant not. Which meant I could bend rules. Fantabulous.

"But I like Eden better."

"Too bad, DENEX."

"Screw you."

Zexion grabbed my shoulder-length brown hair and pulled me up by it. I shrieked in pain.

"That's nothing. Trust me," Zexion said, smirking. He released me and I fell to the floor, twitching in pain. "Now, where was I? Oh, yeah. Anyway, you will be living here and working for us." He threw me a black robe, and I caught it, confused.

"Why do you want _me_?"

"You have a gift, Denex."

"Eden."

"DENEX."

"EEEEEDEEEEENNNNN!"

"It's Denex, get used to it."

"What's your real name then? Zeion?"

"No. That's irrelevant. Put that on." He pointed to my robe.

"What's my gift?" I insisted.

"You can control music, and people's moods. You could alter a decision with your powers. It's up to you to discover your powers, though. And you had better do it quickly."

"Fantabulous."

"You'll come in handy," Zexion said, turning his back to me. I stuck out my tongue. "Don't stick out your tongue or I'll rip it out of your mouth permanently."

"Hey! How did you do that?"

"I have a gift as well."

"Oooh, so many gifted people in one place can't be a good thing."

"Actually, it... ...?"

Zexion eyed me suspiciously and I shrugged innocently. He shook his head slowly. As I put on my robe, I wondered how long I had been a "Nobody" and why I had never known about it before. Although it might explain why nobody had been reading my emails I sent them and no one was returning my calls. And my gifts? Feh. Total abuse of power comes to mind.

"Come with me, Denex," Zexion said after I pulled on my robe.

"Eden," I muttered under my breath. Nevertheless, I followed my keeper through the basement of Castle Oblivion to see a large, brunette haired man standing there with a girly looking blonde haired...man? Man. He was definitely a geezer, though.

"What's going on, Zexion?" the blonde asked Zexion, looking at you. "I demand an explanation."

"Nice to see you, too, Vexen. Meet Denex," Zexion replied.

"Eden," I said.

"It's Denex," Zexion insisted.

"EDEN!"

Zexion growled, then addressed Vexen again. I noticed the brunette man was staring at me in a funny way. I stepped behind Zexion. I definitely did NOT like the way he was looking at me...manwhore was written all over that ugly, square-shaped face of his...

"You know, it's deplorable... The Organization used to be the rope that binds us. And now it's full of kinks," Zexion said, smirking. Vexen looked shocked.

"How dare you!" he shouted.

"Let it go, Vexen. Zexion, tell us. What did you detect?" the fat guy asked, still looking at me. I stepped _completely_ behind Zexion. He was looking at me in a stalker-ish kind of way. Obviously not something I desired from anyone, especially someone that grotesque.

"Visitors. I picked up two scents in the castle's lowest basement. One of them was Maleficent, but-"

"Absurd. The witch is gone. She cannot return from the realm of darkness of her own volition," Vexen said. DANG, his voice...so annoying!

"If you'd let me finish... The scent belonged to a very convincing double. But I can't say much beyond that, since the would-be Maleficent is no more. Our other visitor saw to that," Zexion finished. I smiled to myself. He shared my sarcasm: a good sign.

"Who is it?" Fatty asked.

"I don't know... But the scent was very similar to the Superior's. Exactly similar, if I may say."

"Rubbish!" Vexen shouted.

"Fact, Vexen. Now, what shall we do?" Zexion asked.

"Let us bide our time and see what develops," Fatty replied. "Our use of the girl may come sooner than we expected." "The girl"? Right. That made me feel so special...

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked, finally stepping out from behind Zexion.

"Nothing that concerns you at the moment, Denex," Vexen said.

"Shut up, you gaywad. I was asking Zexion."

Vexen opened his mouth in shock, then disappeared. Fatty disappeared after him.

"Don't _say_ things like that!" Zexion shouted. "Vexen is a higher rank than me, and I could get into trouble because of you."

"But what I said was true!"

"I'm not denying that. Just keep those things to yourself."

"I have a hard time with that. Cut me some slack!"

"I noticed," Zexion said, smirking at me. "But try."

"Maybe. Maybe not. I don't see what's in it for me."

"You will, because not only is MY position on the line, but YOUR _EXISTANCE_."

"I thought I _didn't_ exist."

Zexion sighed angrily. I grinned. How easy was it to piss him off?

"I know you're doing this on purpose," he growled, looking me in the eye.

And then there was _that_ little detail...

"Keep your brain game to yourself," I said, walking away.

"Where do you think you're going?" he shouted after me.

"Anywhere, as long as I'm away from you."


	2. Chapter 2:title too long to fit:

Chapter 2: At Least I'm Safe Inside My Mind (www . youtube . com/watch?v=PI8MW_QTlWM)

Memo: SPONGEBOB! That's one of m' favvvvvvorite episodes. Okays! Nobody likes Lexaeus, right? If anyone at all is a Lexaeus fan, let me know so I can change your mind. ^_~

Eden's Pov

Unfortunately, Zexion had the power to open those stupid portals, which-only because I was rebellious-he would NOT teach me how to open. So when I walked away after that conversation, he simply foresaw where I was going and cut me off.

So, once again quite unfortunately, I had to spend the entire day and night in that stupid castle. I barely slept at all, but when I pointed this out to Zexion, he pointed out that I was a Nobody, and I didn't really NEED sleep. Sleep would only come with extreme boredom or exhaustion. When I told him I WAS incredibly bored and exhausted, he told me "apparently not quite enough, though."

The next morning when the basement rooms got slightly lighter with dim sunlight, I could see that Zexion was standing at a lone window in the room, possibly the only window in the whole freaking basement, just standing there...waiting...

"Come along, Denex," Zexion said to me when he realized I was still sitting there, bored to tears. He waved his hand, so I pouted and followed him.

"Where are we going?" I asked, tucking a strand of my brown hair behind my ear.

"To speak with Vexen."

"No! Not _him_! Do I have to go?"

"Yes."

"Screw you."

He once again grabbed my hair and tugged on it. I squealed and batted his hand away. I had never thought being tenderheaded would be such a bad thing, though how would I have ever known? Growing up with all sisters had its advantages, I guess...

We soon reached Vexen. He raised one eyebrow as if to say, "What do you want now?"

"I've identified the scent. It's Riku," Zexion said.

"Riku?" Vexen repeated.

"Yes, Riku, you moron," I said, pulling my hood up over my head. I was feeling kinda emo that day...plus I didn't want Vexen to see the smirk on my face. "Can't you hear, old man?" Vexen glared at me. I knew I would pay for it later, but it was worth it.

"But Riku is gone! He and that king were lost when they ventured beyond the door to darkness. How could he have escaped?" Vexen asked, still glaring. Zexion smirked. I knew he was trying not to laugh. I don't think he liked Vexen too well, but he and Fatty seemed to be on fairly good terms.

"Riku once shouldered the darkness. Perhaps that made him half-dark," Zexion answered.

"And that's why you mistook him for the Superior. Fascinating... The dark power given to Riku facilitated his escape from the realm of darkness. One with ties to both the Keyblade and the powers of darkness... This merits further research."

"You make this Riku kid sound like an experiment," I said, crossing my arms. Vexen clicked his tongue in disgust. I merely giggled. The real question was, who was more fun to piss off? Zexion? Or Vexen? Both candidates had terrible tempers and loved science just a bit too much.

"What I want to know is why Riku appeared here in Castle Oblivion," Zexion said, ignoring me.

"Ha! That's simple. His existence resonates with that of another hero. Sora came, so Riku followed," Vexen replied, smirking in triumph.

"Sora's in the castle?"

"Yes, he and his companions arrived earlier. By now that dog Marluxia is already using Namine to meddle with Sora's heart." Marluxia? Sora? Riku? Namine? Who were all of these people?

"Interesting. I had no idea."

"Of course you didn't, Zex," I said. "You're down here all the time. How _could_ you know?" And this time, I was actually being sincere.

Zexion growled something under his breath; I couldn't tell if he was agreeing with me or not.

"I don't think Marluxia plans to hand Sora over, but...he can play his little game. If he gets Sora, then we need only acquire Riku. If he truly is like the Superior, then we will be untouchable!" Vexen exclaimed. He then walked away. I stuck my tongue out at him, only to have my hood thrown back and my hair yanked on again.

"Stopstopstopstop!" I screeched. Zexion let go and glared at me.

"Come with me, Denex," he said. Again!

"Eden..."

"When will you stop?"

"Never."

Zexion raised an eyebrow at me, and I grinned in sincerity. He sighed and walked away. I trotted beside him. I often walked on my tiptoes, since for nearly half of my life I wore high heels.

"Who are all of those people? Sora, Riku, Namine, and Marluxia?" I asked.

Zexion stopped in his tracks, then slowed his pace. "Sora is the keyblade master. Namine and Marluxia you will soon meet. Riku...I'll explain later."

"Well what was Vexen talking about? About becoming untouchable?"

"..."

My light blue eyes widened. "You aren't joined up with him and Fatty, are you?"

"..."

"Zex! You really think Vexen and Fatty are trustable people?" The geezer and the man whore...hmmm...I guess an emo kid misfit would fit in pretty darn well.

"...First of all, 'Fatty's' name is Lexaeus. Second, you know nothing about this matter. You are only here to help us."

"But I have the right to know what's going on!" I insisted.

"You know enough," Zexion replied, opening a portal. He dragged me by the hair through the dark hole. We ended up in another white room. A young, blonde-haired girl sat in a chair, intently drawing something. I watched her for a moment, then looked over to see another girly-looking man with pinkish-brown hair standing off to the side.

"Zexion...what brings you topside?" the man...?...man...asked.

"Marluxia...I thought you might want to meet Denex. I believe it would also be important for Namine to meet her as well," Zexion replied. Marluxia smirked and walked over to me. He grabbed my chin and turned my face to the sides.

"What are you doing?" I asked, pulling away.

"Great...another fiery one," Marluxia said, looking annoyed.

"Did somebody say fire?" a voice called out. A red-haired man walked into the room, a wide grin on his face.

"Yes, Axel. This is Denex."

"My, my, aren't we little!" Axel exclaimed, pinching my cheek. I growled and thrust my hand into his stomach, but he beat me and grabbed my wrist. "And fiesty! What fun we'll have."

"Shut up," I said, squirming in his grasp. Axel pulled me a bit closer.

"Now, now, calm down, Denex. This is no way to treat new aquaintances." His tealish-green eyes pierced me, and I looked up at Zexion for help. He narrowed his eyes, then grabbed me by the hair. I screamed a little. I was trying to get better at not showing discomfort because then, well, wouldn't he stop doing it?

"Come along, Denex. There's someone we'd like you to meet," he said, dragging me away from Axel. I was grateful; I didn't like the way Axel was staring at me. It was similar to what Lexaeus had done.

Zexion dragged me over to the blonde haired girl, throwing me down in front of her. She didn't look up.

"Namine, meet Denex," Zexion said.

Namine finally looked up at me, smiled sadly, then returned to her work.

"I'll let you two talk."

Zexion walked away, leaving me sitting before the young girl. She was dressed simply: a white dress and sandals.

"Get out of here," she whispered.

"Huh?"

"Get out of here while you still can. They're going to use you. They'll use you to hurt the other boy."

"Who? The other boy? You make me sound like I'm a prostitute or something." Not that this was far from what I used to be...

"Riku. They're making me hurt Sora..." She bit her bottom lip. "I don't want to do this...but Marluxia said he would lock me up forever if I didn't...I've been...alone for so long..."

"I..." I was-for once-at a loss for words. "What about Riku?"

"Riku is half dark, half light. He has to choose. They're wanting you to make the decision for him."

"How does-" Then I remembered what Zexion had told me about my gift.

"You had better go, Eden," Namine said, finally looking up at me.

"I-hey! How'd you know my real name?"

She shook her head.

"Well...good luck, Namine."

"You too. I hope you make it out of here."

I stood up and walked over to Zexion.

"Playtime's over," he hissed. I simply let out a small huff as he dragged me into another portal.

"I oughta make you learn how to use these," he said, grabbing my wrist. He then dropped me on the floor of the basement. I sighed.

"I don't want to learn how to use my powers," I said.

"Well, you're going to."

"NO! I don't want to hurt anyone!" I bit my lip and sank onto the floor, lying on my stomach. "I know this can't be right, but I would feel terrible!"

"You can't feel."

"But I remember feelings!" I shouted.

Zexion stared down at Denex, wondering what she and Namine had discussed.

"This is...how it must be," he said, lowering his head. Denex jumped up.

"You guys are terrible! I can't believe it! Why are you doing this?" Denex pulled her hood over her head and ran off.

"Get back here!" Zexion shouted, running after her. He grabbed her wrist, but Denex shoved her knee into his stomach and ran away. Zexion dropped to his knees.

"Why...did I...agree to this?" he asked himself. He knew this would somehow pay off, but since Denex knew of their plan-or at least the basics-would she do it? Would she carry out her duties? Something told Zexion that she would not. She's too strongwilled.

Zexion slowly stood up, walking in the direction Denex ran in. Unfortunately for him, he had found the Nobody the Organization was looking for. She had power similar to his own, but to a different extreme. She could easily surpass him with her abilities over time. She just needed to develop them.

She was to be the Organization's weapon...and only such.

Eden's Pov

I curled up into a ball, shoving my cloak to the side. I didn't want to be a part of this anymore. I didn't want to hurt Riku or Sora or anyone else. I wanted to go home and forget this ever happened.

I shut my eyes and clenched my teeth. I could not cry, this I knew. But I felt the sadness in me anyway. I wondered how people like Axel and Zexion and Namine ended up as Nobodies. I asked myself if I could remember dying. I could not. I slipped the black gloves Zexion had given me earlier off of my hands and next to my cloak. Could Nobodies die? How could you die if you didn't have a heart?

What were Nobodies anyway? What were they comprised of, besides a will of their own?

I didn't know...

Zexion walked into another room, hoping to find Denex. He had been searching all night. Still, he had not found Denex. Suddenly a quiet groan came from the opposite room. Zexion jogged into the room to find Denex asleep on the floor. Her robe and gloves-her uniform- were sitting off to the side. He growled and grabbed the back of Denex's collar. Her eyes shot open and she gasped.

"Leave me alone!" she cried.

"What are you doing, Denex?" Zexion shouted, grabbing her wrists.

"Let go of me!"

Eden's Pov

"Let go of me!" I shrieked, trying to squirm out of Zexion's firm grasp.

"What are you doing? Get your uniform back on NOW!"

"No!" I finally escaped from Zexion and sprinted down the hallways. I could hear his footsteps behind me, then they became silent. I kept running, only to slam into someone. Zexion stood before me, smirking. He had used a portal. How stupid of me. I tried to push past him, only to have him slap me across the face. I growled at him and tried to push him away again, but he twisted my arm behind my back.

"Let me go, Zex!" I shouted, ramming my shoulder into him. He was caught off guard, so he fell to the floor. Unfortunately, he brought me down with him. We wrestled on the floor, me kicking him, him punching me, and so on and so forth. Finally, Zexion pinned me down.

"STOP IT!" he shouted. I spat in his face. Zexion jumped up off of me and leaned against the wall. I tried to get up, but he grabbed my ankle. I let out a scream and placed my hand on his forehead, intending to shove his head against the wall. Instead, my hand glowed a silver color, and Zexion's eyes closed slowly. What was happening? I raised an eyebrow, and to my shock, Zexion did the same. My eyes widened, and his did too. I grinned and removed my hand. Zexion grinned at me. So this was a part of my power...My smile quickly faded, and Zexion's did the same. I realized that I had just figured out part of my power, so now the Organization could use me.

"Well...this is gay..." I whispered.

"Well...this is gay..." Zexion echoed. I grinned. I still had control of him. This would be fun!

"I'm gayer than Vexen!"

"I'm gayer than Vexen!"

I jumped to my feet; he did the same. I strutted down the hallway, saying, "I have a pole up my ass."

"I have a pole up my ass."

"I'm going to eat raw chicken so I can get food poisoning and blame it on Axel."

"I'm going to eat raw chicken so I can get food poisoning and blame it on Axel."

I crossed my eyes and stuck out my tongue. Zex did the same. I laughed, he laughed.

"From now on, I'm going to call Denex 'Eden,'" I said.

"Nice try, Denex," Zexion said, smirking.

I frowned. "Were you faking it that entire time?"

"Well, most of the time. How'd you do it, Denex?"

"I dunno. I put my hand on your forehead, like this..." I gently placed my hand on his forehead, and I watched in amusement as his "emotions" matched mine.

_So then it was just natural_, I thought. I removed my hand.

"Interesting, you wouldn't think it'd be so natural at first."

I gasped. "Could you hear my thoughts?"

"Yeah. There are always downsides," he said, smirking.

I smiled softly, then remembered why I was mad in the first place. I turned quickly and bolted down the hallway, but before I could do anything else, Zexion appeared before me again. I dropped to my knees, groaning.

"You can't get out of here, Denex," Zexion said, narrowing his deep blue-violet eyes.

"Eden..."

He frowned and pulled me up and into a portal. We appeared in the room my "uniform" was in. It was in a pathetic lump on the ground, and normally I wouldn't treat my clothes that way, but that nasty robe deserved it. "Put it on."

I sighed. Reluctantly, I threw the black robe over me. After sliding the back gloves onto my hands, Zex pulled me up and dragged me away.

"You try anything like that again, and you will be severely punished," Zexion muttered into my ear. I grunted and wriggled out of his grasp.

"I don't want to be here," I whispered, feeling-well, no I couldn't feel, but same difference-sick.

"Well, you are." Turning around, Zexion began to walk away, but I refused to move.

"But I don't want to hurt anyone!"

"You won't."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked, crossing my arms. Zexion stopped in his tracks and turned to face me.

"I'm not."

"..." I lowered my head, grimacing. How far gone was this Sora boy now? What about Riku? What had he learned about the Organization? He probably knew more than me.

"Denex, come along."

I looked up at Zexion, narrowing my light blue eyes. I should probably tell you more about myself before I continue. Here I had shoulder-length brown hair and ice blue eyes; it's crazy and layered and blaaaah. I'm medium height , barely hitting 5'5''. I'm pretty skinny but not frail looking. One thing you must know about the old me: I was extremely vain. But you'll find out about that whole issue later.

"Denex?"

"What?"

"Come on."

"No. I'm sick of you, and I'm sick of this Organization."

"It doesn't matter, there's no-"

I shoved my hand into Zexion's forehead.

_Just leave me alone, Zex_, I thought. I removed my hand, and Zexion slowly shook his head.

"Let's just go," he said quietly, turning around.

"To where?"

"To speak with Lexaeus."

+Meanwhile...in someone else's perspective...+

I glared at the strange man before me. I had just battled him; he can control ice!

"Ha ha ha... This battle has made it clear. The darkness coursing through you is a tremendous power. All you needed was the right provocation," the man said, smirking behind his sissy shield of ice.

"Great," I growled. "So this was a trick?"

"Precisely. Your fiery reaction provided just the data I needed. You have my thanks, Riku!"

The man disappeared. I growled again and continued on. What a strange place...


	3. Chapter 3:  Dt3 Rp3 5ty133!

Chapter 3: Dt3 Rp3 5ty133! (www . youtube . com/watch?v=JkGDrkLFMrM)

Memo: If you can even read that...dundundundundundundun! Definitely learned how to play the beginning of this on my trumpet. Rock on! :D Warning: If you hate Lexaeus, you'll hate him even MORE after this chapter.

Eden's Pov

Zexion and I finally reached Lexaeus. He stood there, arms crossed, looking formidable as always. He stared at me for a moment, and I raised an eyebrow and stepped a little closer to Zexion. He won the award for biggest creeper in Castle Oblivion. I'm sure he would've been honored, sadly.

"Where did Vexen go?" Lexaeus asked, frowning. I felt like asking, "WHY DO YOU CARE?" But I didn't.

"He's off using Riku's data to create some kind of replica," Zexion replied. I frowned, narrowing my eyes. So...Riku was a sort of experiment now. How...sad... Of course, at this point, I hadn't even met the kid, but...who wants to suffer?

"And what of Sora?"

"Namine is shuffling his memories as we speak. Marluxia may well get his puppet. He's a danger to us all. Larxene's not to be trusted, either." I smirked.

"And you trust _me_?" I asked, chuckling. Zexion glared at me. "Apparently not."

For some unknown reason...I was truly a little surprised. Other than the fact that I HATED the Organization and had attempted my share of escapes, I hadn't done much to make him distrust me, had I? I didn't think so. I still don't.

"Nor is Axel. Who knows what that one is thinking..."

"Amen," Zexion and I said in unison. I sighed a little. But I couldn't talk. I barely even knew Axel.

But Axel definitely seemed like one of those types of people-okay, NOBODIES-who are huge butt-kissers. Brown-noser. Whatever term you prefer. But it was hard to tell who exactly Axel was kissing up to in the first place.

"Let's observe a little longer, then speak with Vexen," Zexion added, glancing over at me.

"But Vexen despises Marluxia. Think of the mess it would create..."

"Wow, to think the two gay guys hate each other..."

"Silence, Denex," Zexion hissed. "That's why Vexen must be told. Better he clean up the mess than us."

What a lazy attitude these two possessed then. It was then I REALLY realized how disorganized the Organization was. It was just a group of people-NOBODIES, sorry-lumped together, but they all had their reasons for doing what they did. They were NOT a team. At least, not in Castle Oblivion.

"True... Zexion, if I may, I'd like to speak with Denex alone, please," Lexaeus said, eyeing me suspiciously. I swallowed hard. This wasn't good. I didn't like Fatty. I never had any interest in him. But he showed some in me.

Although as a Nobody I had lost my super sixth sense for vanity and sexuality, I still knew something was up.

"Sure, do whatever you want. She knows too much anyway." And with that, Zexion exited through a portal, leaving me alone with Fatty.

Gee, thanks a f*cking lot, Zexion.

"So...?"

Lexaeus smiled a little, then suddenly I dropped to my knees. Something in the earth was pulling me down to the ground, an unseen force. Fantabulous.

"Nnn!" A storm of rocks slammed me into the wall, and I fell on my back onto the floor. What was going on? Then I realized...Lexaeus was doing this! My eyes widened in horror as he slowly approached me.

"You freaking _lecher_!" I shouted, backing away as far as possible. He smirked, throwing another wave of rocks at me, which somehow, I managed to dodge by running like a maniac out of the room and down the hallway.

All I could hear was my own panting. I was tearin' it up!

Then I finally reached a quiet room, where I collapsed down on the ground.

My mistake.

In a split second, Lexaeus entered the room through a portal, summoned a huge wave of earth, and trapped me in midair, feet dangling. My entire torso was trapped, from my shoulders down to my hips.

"So," he said calmly.

"What am I, your catch?" I snapped, staring him down.

"Calm down. You're fine now," he assured me.

"That's nice, 'cause you aren't!"

As swiftly as I could manage, I reared back and spit in his face with a ton of phlegm. The power holding me captive seemed to lessen, and I broke through the rocks. But when I dropped to the floor, I didn't land as gracefully as I had hoped, and I literally fell on my butt. By this time, I had NO time. Lexaeus had wiped the loogie off, and he made his next move.

This time, he got smart. He decided to stick me in a mummy-like case, with all of my limbs bound, and there I was, lying on the floor. Helpless, because this time, I couldn't spit. Unless I wanted to choke and die on dirt.

"Denex?"

I knew if I had had a heart, it would've been pounding.

Trust me, I had dealt with ruthless guys before, but none of them possessed power over earth.

"Don't you want to know what we were going to have you do?" he murmured into my ear.

Seriously thought I was going to burn through the dirt with the acid stinging my throat right then. My only hope was that Zexion hadn't gone too far, or...I might be able to reach him mentally!

_ZEXION_! I screamed in my mind. _HEEELLP MEEE_!

Zexion walked down the hallways of Castle Oblivion's basement, wondering what Lexaeus was talking to Denex about. What would he want with her? Surely he wasn't going to give everything away, was he?

Suddenly a jolt of pain-or whatever, since he technically couldn't "feel" pain-throbbed in his head. Something was wrong. Seriously wrong. Then it struck him. It must be Denex, getting into trouble with someone, most likely Vexen. Zexion sprinted down the hallways, gradually making his way back to where he was moments ago.

Eden's Pov

I gasped for breath as Lexaeus slowly caressed every inch of my body, saying "Don't you want to know, Denex?" over and over again. *breath*!

Of all the freaking people!

GOSH!

It couldn't have been someone easy to fight off, like Vexen. Or someone attractive, like Zexion.

HECK, I WOULD'VE RATHER DEALT WITH _LARXENE_!

_Oh, geez_, I thought, squeezing my eyes shut. _Let this be a dream...and if it isn't SEND HELP_!

Suddenly everything went black. I had still had some conciousness left, but...not enough to last to see what was going on.

"Denex?" Zexion shouted, finally reaching the hallway. "Denex?" The feeling (OR WHATEVER) was growing larger. Something was terribly wrong. He finally reached the room were Lexaeus and Denex had been. He gasped, and his eyes widened in horror.

There, lying on the floor, was Denex. Her robe was unzipped all the way, and her shirt underneath was ripped wide open. Not just ripped open in a metaphorical sense. This was ripped apart, ripped open. In fact, practically her whole body was exposed except for her lower legs, her feet, her lower arms, and her hands. Zexion closed his eyes tightly, hoping the image was a hallucination, but when he opened his eyes, Denex was still there. She appeared to be unconcious.

"Denex?" Zexion whispered, slowly approaching her. He noticed decent sized rocks around her, and his eyes narrowed in realization. That son of a mother-! Did he seriously...?

"No," Zexion muttered. There's no way Lexaeus would do something like this. But...WAIT! There were small cuts on Denex's shoulders. It looked as though rocks had been thrown at her. AHA! So it WAS him! "He will pay..."

Lexaeus KNEW Denex was Zexion's responsibility, and that if anything happened to her, it was his head. So Lexaeus was trying to eliminate him after all...

Zexion slowly knelt beside the unconcious Denex and closed her shirt and pulled her robe into place. After zipping up the front of her robe, he picked her up and opened a portal. Lexaeus would pay for this...

+++The Next Day...+++

Eden's Pov

I slowly opened my eyes, afraid of what I would see. Luckily, it wasn't Lexaeus. Zexion stood over me, looking furious.

"Tell me, Denex," he hissed. "Who did this to you?"

"..." I was silent. I didn't want him to worry about it.

"Who was it?" he repeated.

I closed my eyes again, sitting up. A false tear rolled down my cheek. False tears, that's what they were.

You see...a Nobody could cry, but it would mean nothing. A Nobody could laugh, but it would be empty and meaningless. So it goes.

"Denex!"

My eyes shot open, and I looked at Zexion. His blue-violet eyes were narrowed to slits, and his mouth formed a tight, straight line.

"Tell me."

"I..."

"Denex, this is serious."

"I...can't..."

Zexion stared at me for a moment.

"I don't know who to trust."

"...Fine."

Zexion stormed off. I wondered if he was suspicious of anyone. What would he do if he found out? I _was_ his responsibility, after all.

But I couldn't follow him and find out. I didn't have the guts...because I was about to barf them out!

Okay, okay...

That was ridiculous!

I'll admit it:

As a regular girl, I was what one would call...a tease. I found it my calling in life to lead guys on, then yank myself away and move on just before it got too serious.

And here...I had been violated. I still don't remember how badly...thanks to my falling unconcious...but I know it could've been worse. Yes...Lexaeus would probably be back for more.

But I would be ready! I knew his tricks now. I just had to learn a way to counter them.

Easier said than done...


	4. Chapter 4:  Come Out and Play!

Chapter 4: Come Out and Play! (www . youtube . com/watch?v=4vKSLG4QQ44)

Memo: I freaking love this song...:D I feel like the only reason Sora and Eden would get along is because of the "total abuse of power" thing. ;)

Eden's Pov

I sat on the floor, as it seemed I always was, trying to figure out how to tell Zexion of my near-rape experience. Lexaeus was a pedophile; who knew? ...Wait, dumb question. Even I had figured it out right off the bat.

I rubbed my temples, only to have my fingertips tingle. I looked over to my index finger to see it was glowing a light silvery color. I slowly pulled my finger away, and a ribbon-like strand in the same color followed. It was soft, like feathers, but unbreakable. What was it? I huffed and put it next to my head, and it flew back in again. A song suddenly played in my head:

Help! I need somebody!

Help! Not just anybody!

Help! You know I need someone!

He-lp!

The song continued on, and a small smile crept onto my face. I had just learned the other gift. Total. Abuse. Of. Power.

I got up and walked over to Zexion, smirking.

"What?" he snapped, glaring up at me. I smiled brightly and pulled out the strand again. Then I shoved it into his head. He looked shocked.

When the song ended, he smirked. "Nice," was all he said. NICE? NICE? That was my only easy, effin way of telling him what happened! I growled and grabbed his head. It was then that another song popped into my head, some song I had never heard before. I then realized it was the song Zexion had in his mind. I smiled again, and he lowered his head. But I kept my fingers in place. The song suddenly changed:

I don't mind spending every day

Out on your corner in the pouring rain...

On and on it went, until I finally removed my fingers in embarassment. But then I thought of what happened with Lexaeus...I wanted to tell him...without...TELLING him...

Before Zexion could ask what was wrong, I shoved my hand into his forehead.

"ZEXION, _WHY_ ARE YOU MAKING THIS HARD FOR ME?" I shouted in my mind. "Zexion, I...He...Lexaeus tried to...He tried to hurt me...!" I bit my lip and squeezed my eyes shut. I didn't want to see his reaction until I had to. "He tried to...he tried to...rape...me...BUT HE DIDN'T! He heard you calling my name and he left!...I'm...sorry...for not...telling you...but...I'm so..."

Like I could've said "afraid." I couldn't feel, and yet...I sensed the violation he had caused toward me.

I stood there silently for a few moments, then removed my hand and opened my eyes. Zexion looked...insanely furious. Like...he was scaring ME. He looked about ready to strangle Lexaeus. I didn't blame him; I couldn't wait for the moment it happened. He finally stood up, looking down at me. My lip quivered from being bitten for so long. Suddenly Zexion hugged me tightly, as if I were his sister or something. Not at all in a perverted way. It was actually quite nice. Heh.

It was strange...Zexion...at that moment, made me feel so alive. Like I actually _had_ a heart or something.

"You wait here, Denex," Zexion snarled. I smiled and nodded. He pulled away, as did I, and he opened a portal and ran into it. Yay! But man, did I wish I could've witnessed that...

Zexion, as he made his way to destroy "Fatty," sensed a change in the castle. A scent disappeared. Vexen... Finally, Zexion reached where Lexaeus was.

"Something troubling you, Lexaeus?" Zexion spat, trying to control his rage.

"Vexen is no more," he replied, lowering his eyes. _Yeah, that's right_, Zexion thought. _Be afraid_.

"Yes, his scent is gone. It was Axel. You know, it's deplorable... Agents of the Organization striking each other down..." Zexion glared at Lexaeus. "Just like what you're trying to do to me."

Lexaeus looked up quickly, alarmed. "Wh-"

"SHUT UP!" Zexion shouted, shooting an energy blast at him. "You may think you got away with what you did, but you're wrong. And in a minute, you won't even be around to BE wrong!"

"Zexion, I-"

"NO LIES! I've already figured you out. You tried to do this to Larxene, and now you're after Denex as a way to get rid of me! But...seeing as Denex is MY responsibility, I am the one who will be taking care of you. Say your prayers, Lex!"

"NO!"

"Oh, whatever. It's either this or get mowed down by Riku." Zexion smirked. "And seeing as I prefer this way, _this way _is how it will be."

Eden's Pov

I stood in the empty room, smiling "sadly". Zexion was looking out for me. I felt so safe...but still so hurt...

"Hey, Eden," a voice said suddenly. I turned to see Axel standing there. "Why the long face?"

"Nothing," I replied, crossing my arms. It was kind of funny he asked me that, since my face is so round anyway. I don't think it was possible for it to be long.

"Aw, come on, you can trust me. Besides, I'm hardly ever down here anyway. I might as well be updated by someone trustable like yourself."

"It's already been decided by Zexion that I'm not trustworthy," I pointed out, pouting and turning away. Axel walked over and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Please?"

I looked over my shoulder at him. His bright green eyes were wide with concern. I sighed through my nose, giving in to the puppy-dog stare. My weakness...

"Let's just say..." I looked at the floor. "Lexaeus won't be around much longer, thankfully."

"What...? What did he do?"

"He..." I bit my bottom lip hard, so hard that I tasted blood. The poor fleshy thing had been bitten all day, so that was no surprise. MY LIP, I MEAN!

"Eden...I'm...sorry..."

Axel suddenly pulled me into a hug, so I hugged him back. I could trust him, right? Although I knew he was probably working for himself, that was okay. I hated the Organization anyway. So I had condolences for him. I understood that temptation.

Suddenly Axel threw me against the wall. Looking me straight in the eye, he whispered, "Eden, tell me...who would you rather have?"

"What are you talking a-!"  
Before I could respond, Axel slammed his lips into mine. Instinctively, I kissed him back, then realized what I was doing.

"Stop," I muttered, squirming. "That's so not fair." Stupid vain, slutty instincts! Why did they not go away even as I was a Nobody!

"Aw, c'mon, Eden," he said, pouting. Suddenly I wanted to hear my Organization name. "Don't you want to hear my question?"

"No. Go away."

He smiled and kissed me again. "I don't think so."

Zexion threw one last energy blast at Lexaeus from his book.

"YOU DESERVE DARKNESS!" he shouted. Normally, Zexion wouldn't dirty his hands with fighting. But Denex was his responsibility. He had to protect her, no matter what. That was the deal.

Suddenly Lexaeus faded away. Zexion relinquished his weapon. His job was done here...and yet something still seemed wrong.

"...Denex...?"

Zexion stood there for a moment, then opened a portal.

Eden's Pov

"Eden, I still haven't asked my question," Axel murmured into my ear. I moaned and tried to get away. Why was it that all of a sudden all these stupid pedophiles were on me? Then I realized...I was a girl, new to the Organization. This was a way of getting rid of me. They're all in it for themselves. How pathetic.

NO.

_Not _to get rid of _me_!

To get rid of_ Zexion_!

It made sense the more I thought about it. To take advantage of someone else's responsibility, to destroy it, would put blame on that person. Even if it wasn't their fault. Aha.

It was then that I realized that I was being selfish. I was not the only one in danger. Zexion was, too. And by being weak...

"So? Are you going to let me ask it?"

"How am I stopping you?" I hissed. "You're the one who's-"

"You hush. Let me ask my question."

"What? Is it 'who would you rather have on your ass, me or Lexaeus?'"

"No. Who would you rather have on your ass, me or _Zexion_?"

I gasped. DIRT! "HE'S NOT LIKE THAT, YOU PERV!" I shouted.

"Maybe he is...maybe he isn't. You don't know what went on before you came along."

My mind was throbbing so hard, but I couldn't close my eyes. I didn't believe him! He couldn't... Zexion was NOT like Axel or Lexaeus at ALL. There was no way in my mind it could even compute.

"HE ISN'T!"

"HE ISN'T!"

Zexion's head pounded as he ran down the hallways to the room he had left Denex in. That was her voice.

"ZEXION!"

"DENEX!" he shouted, running faster. He finally reached the room to see a fellow Organization member leaving through a portal. Denex was leaning against the wall, hugging herself.

"Zex...ion..." she whispered, collapsing onto the ground.

"Denex!"

Zexion rushed over to Denex. Her lip was bleeding a bit, and, once again, her robe and shirt were opened.

"Denex, come on," he said, shaking her gently. She was unconcious. Another one...someone else...and whoever this was, they didn't leave a trace. Someone smarter...and someone probably from the Organization Headquarters. That was not uncommon, especially now that people were being eliminated...you know, that one would drop by with "orders" and cause some sort of havoc.

"C'mon, Denex, wake up."

Eden's Pov

A few moments later, I barely regained conciousness. I knew I wouldn't be up for long.

"Denex, who was it this time?" Zexion shouted, pulling me up by the arms. I slumped down, not meaning to at all. "Denex!"

"Zexion, I can't..."

"Please, tell me. I'll take care of him."

"'Take care of him'? What?" I squinted up at Zexion angrily. "I'm not going to turn you into a murderer twice, Zexion."

"Den-"

"NO! You'll get hurt. I..."

I hung my head. I knew I couldn't take sides on this one. Then I would just be answering Axel's question, which I was desperately trying to avoid doing. _You can't be like he says, Zex...you can't be. You can't be like me_.

"Denex...look, I know you don't understand but-"

"NO! You're the one who doesn't understand! I can't tell you-..."

My head lolled forward, and soon I blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5:  How Does It Feel?

Chapter 5: How Does it Feel? (www . youtube . com/watch?v=yi7FCdzTveA ==I made this a loooong time ago. XD)

Memo: LOVE THIS SONG! Avril Lavigne was so cool before she got all super-girly...

Zexion stood there, still holding Denex by the arms. She had once again passed out. What was he supposed to do now? For some reason or another, Denex wouldn't tell him who hurt her. Why was she being so secretive about it?

He knew it wouldn't be a wise idea to stay there...in case that person came back and tried to hurt her while she was weak. No, it would be best to wait until her strength was up again, and then she'd tell him the truth, and it'd all be well.

Zexion began to walk down the very empty hallways of Castle Oblivion's basement. He wondered if Marluxia was still going... Larxene wasn't. Axel probably was.

Glancing at Denex, he noticed a small red mark on Denex's neck.

Tch. The Organization wasn't just full of kinks...it was KINK-Y!

_Who...? Who...did this to you_? Zexion wondered as he carried Denex into a different room. _Denex...I think I really am...sorry... You're supposed to be my responsibility. And I let you down... If you can...please, forgive me_.

Zexion sat down and laid Denex's head down on his lap. He figured that in good time, she would tell him, just like with Lexaeus. Then again, Denex seemed less hurt this time. Not physically this time, but mentally more so than before. She seemed to almost...be thinking too much. And thinking too much was his job, not Denex's. Her job was to...

Zexion shook his head. This wasn't his fault entirely. If Denex would've just done was she was told...

He felt a twitch come from her hand, and he murmured her Organization name.

"...How many times do I have to tell you...?"

Zexion rolled his eyes, irritated. She's back...

"It's _Eden_."

Denex lifted herself up, looking at him with a huge smirk on her pale, pretty face.

"At least as many times that I have to tell you that as long as you're in the Organization, your name is _Denex_," Zexion replied cooly, crossing his arms.

Suddenly Denex frowned. Even frowning, she was a pretty girl. No wonder all the guys were fawning over her. She reminded Zexion of ...her.

"What...?" Zexion said quietly, and Denex looked away.

_He's going to ask it_, she thought, placing her hand on his forehead gently. _I'm sorry, Zexion, but this time...I really can't tell you. If I did, I'd only be answering a question he asked me...and I can't do that. Even if...I am living a bit in denial, I just _can't_ do that. Please_...

"Please...try to understand," Denex said softly, taking her hand away. She looked at him, straight in the eye, with an unwavering gaze. He was impressed; she was, too. She didn't know she still had that side of her in her.

Eden's Pov

"I guess I don't have much of a choice, do I, Denex?" Zexion said, still a little frustrated. But I could handle that. In fact, he wasn't being himself if he wasn't being meticulous and emo-esque about SOMEthing.

"Nope!" I cheered, sticking out my tongue playfully. He looked unamused, which made me amused. _You have ...a very pretty eye_, I thought, and for the first time, I took into deep consideration that I had never seen both of his eyes before.

I pressed my index finger to his nose, and he drew back a bit.

"But I _do_ have something I've been meaning to ask you," I said happily. Zexion sighed, still unamused.

"Well, what is it, then?" he asked as I lowered my head and closed my eyes. Trying not to laugh in his face, I let my lips curl into a smile, which spread into a grin. "Well, come on. Denex..."

"Zexion, why do you always part you hair on the left side?"

I could practically see the anime sweatdrop appear on his forehead. But, really, it was something I did want to know. By always parting it on the left, that meant his right eye was always covered. There had to be a reason.

"Shut up."

Well...I couldn't say that was the response I was expecting.

"Huh...?" I whimpered, shocked he would be so cruel.

"It's not for you to know; it's my business, not yours," he replied at last.

"Ahhh, so there IS a reason!"

He didn't say anything to deny this. Sweet.

"C'mon, Zex, I won't tell anyone. Why don't you ever show your right eye?"

"..."

"Got a bad birthmark or scar from your past life or something?" I knew the scars I had acquired as a human were still on me as a Nobody. Maybe the same went for him.

"...No...but I-"

I didn't want to hear an excuse, so I simply swept his silver, soft hair to the side. I was not expecting what I saw.

"NO!" he cried, but it was too late. I had been scarred...by something so horrific and beautiful at the same time.

He had a very good reason for covering up his right eye. It was a blind eye. But I had seen plenty of blind people before, and none of their eyes ever looked like this. Instead of the pretty navy-indigo color his left eye was, this eye was an extremely light, pastel shade of that. It was unblinking, unmoving...not functioning in any way whatsoever. Even his eyebrow, which seemed normal, would not move a bit from its relaxed position.

"You-your eye is...?" I couldn't say it at first, and when I did, it came out kind of rudely. "You're BLIND?"

Immediately I slapped my free hand over my mouth in apology.

_I can't stop staring at it_! I thought as its lifeless gaze, with no pupil _to_ gaze, stared back at me. Finally, it got to me, and I removed my hand, letting his hair fall back into place.

So we sat there in silence for a while, until he finally broke it with something I didn't expect.

"I had just turned sixteen when it happened."

Slowly I lifted my eyes to him again. He looked...sad, even though I knew he couldn't have been. But he definitely looked it. Sad...with a slight pinch of anger.

"I got really sick for about a week, and then, when I woke up one morning, my eye was like this," he explained in a low voice. I pursed my lips in thought. How many other people really knew about this? "The doctor had a medical term for it, but the common name was 'frozen eye.'"

"Will it ever go away...?" I asked hesitantly.

"No. This is a permanent effect. I don't even know how I got it. There are so many possibilities. Not just from the sickness...but...well, never mind. That's irrelevant. Hell, for all I know, it could be contagious."

I freaked. I did NOT want to look like that!

Uh-oh.

Being vain again...

"You mean, I could get it too?" I cried, backing away. Zexion, for the first time in a while, seemed halfway amused.

"No, I don't think that a Nobody could ever get a disease like this. But...a regular person might. I ...really don't know."

Still staring at his where I saw his horrible scar from the past, I couldn't help but interrogate a bit further.

"You said something was irrelevant," I said slowly. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, like I said, it's irrelevant," he replied, a hint of irritation to his voice.

"Why?"

"Denex, you won't find this out!" he snapped, and I was quiet. "It's nothing you'll ever be able to figure out unless you somehow can read my mind, and that's MY power!"

"Okay, okay! Then you don't have to tell me! I was just asking."

"Yeah, kind of like you were 'just asking' about my eye."

I couldn't help but laugh at my ingenuity. He didn't seem as amused.

"You wouldn't tell me. I knew there was a good reason you were keeping it a secret."

"And if you're smart, you'll do the same."

"I won't tell anyone. Promise."

I was being serious, for once.

Suddenly Zexion perked up, like he had gotten a great idea.

"Hey, why don't you tell me who-"

"No-"

"If you do, I'll tell you what happened to me," he offered.

... ... ...

This was a tough choice.

On the one hand, I really REALLY wanted to know what in the world he was talking about. But on the other hand, if I gave in, not only would I put Zexion in danger, but I would also be answering Axel's question, which was something I was trying to avoid if at all possible.

...The possibility of Zexion being like Axel and Lexaeus just wouldn't go away, no matter how small the possibility. How could he EVER be like that...so..._wretched_...? The Zexion I knew wouldn't hurt a fly unless it hurt him or someone he cared about first.

Oh, haha.

So, knowing that, did that mean Zexion cared about me?

Or was I just another responsibility to him?

Or could he even care, being a Nobody?

"How do we know Nobodies have no feelings?" I asked him, not bothering to answer his question.

"... ..."

"You don't know why, do you?"

"I don't remember. That was research we did a long time ago."

"Research? 'We'?"

"When I was human, I was an assistant to a scientist for two years... I had to move from my home, but...I had no other choice."

_No other choice_? I wanted to say, but I kept quiet. _Is that "irrelevant" as well_?

"And we did research on the human heart. Our studies..." He sighed. "They went too far, and each of us lost our hearts to darkness."

"Who else besides you?"

"Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, and Lexaeus, as they're called by their Nobody names."

"...Oh..."

So that's why he and Vexen and Lexaeus were a team in Castle Oblivion.

"What about Riku...? What's going to happen now?" I asked, hoping he would have dropped the idea with his cronies gone.

"Same thing we've been planning."

Nope.

"Don't you have any guilt about using me like this?"

"No."

Even though I had meant the context of my question in a different way, it reminded me of my past self.

I lived to be used.

That was what I was told.

I had pursued modeling as a career from the time I was fourteen on. Having natural beauty, I was enrolled in classes taught by a lady named Jacqueline. I wanted to be her. She was beautiful, inside and out.

One day, during a practice photo shoot, she mentioned something to me that changed my life.

"You don't seem comfortable with our male models."

I wasn't. When I admitted this to her, she gave me very, very vague instructions:

Start chasing boys.

So I did.

It wasn't hard at all. Guys were drawn to me because I was pretty, and I was halfway smart. No genius, but a good student. I also had the advantage of four sisters to teach me. Two older, two younger. The older ones taught me how to act, the younger ones taught me how NOT to act. So it was cake.

Things started tripping up when I was sixteen, and my older sister, Eve, had her first really serious boyfriend. She was eighteen, and he, Grant, was nineteen. By this time, I had become an obsessive, vain girl, and I was incredibly selfish. And, because I was a boy-chaser, I flirted with Grant. A lot.

Eve was really pretty, too, but she was way more modest than me. Each of my sisters had their own "thing," and Eve's was her personality. Elizabeth, my oldest sister, was extremely smart; Emily, the second youngest, was artistically talented; Erika, the youngest, was so darn adorable that everyone was attracted to her, and I was drop-dead gorgeous.

Anyway, unfortunately for my sister, Grant was easily intrigued by me. He started to watch me wherever I went, and if I was around, he acted friendly and would strike up a conversation. If Eve wasn't around, he would get really "friendly," and basically it got to the point where he was cheating on Eve with me.

It's not like I was TRYING to hurt Eve or anything. In fact, Eve was my favorite sister. We were like Yin and Yang; we completed each other. But Grant fell for it, and I whipped him away from Eve within two months.

That was the beginning of a streak for me.

Then came Henry. He could kill with his looks. And he wanted me.

The problem was that Emily was set on him, even though he was two years older. Not that this stopped me and Grant.

I had an amazing skill with these guys. I could sling a leash around them within a short period of time, bring them in as close as I wanted, then release them and walk away unscathed, repeating the process. And they would still come around from time to time, just as "friends."

Henry was almost different. Almost.

He was one of the few guys my age I was truly attracted to. He wanted me, and I wanted him, so it fit.

The thing with him was...he was TOO much like me.

By this point, Eve had still not even thought about forgiving me. She watched us like a hawk for the entire length of the relationship, and my dad finally stepped in and broke us up for me.

Then my dad died, I got another boyfriend (Jake, who was the geekiest possession of mine), and cheated on him with Sam, my bad boy. I had other guys between them, but they didn't really count, because most of them were one-night dates and the like.

And then...Sam was the last. I just remember walking out of the house from a party, half drunk, driving back to my dorm without my roomie, Kat, and waking up fine.

But Kat wouldn't talk to me after that. And I don't think it had anything to do with the teasing she endured at that party, because she KNEW we were only kidding. Except for the fact that she cut off all my hair as a prank. Bee-otch. And then she switched rooms on me. Bee-otch...again...

And then I came to the Organization.

I finally snapped out of my thoughts to find Zexion giving me a strange look.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, just thinking," I replied.

I was unusually close to him. That was the first thing I noticed.

"Well, I hope you're done thinking, then, because I have a job for you."

"Like what?"

Zexion knew that if he was going to persuade Riku to join him...them...it had to be now.

"Denex, you're going to learn how to use a portal," he said. She cheered, jumping to her feet.

"And then, you're going to talk to Riku."

Denex stopped cheering and dancing around.

"What?" she cried.

"I'm serious. If you want a shot at freedom, do what I say."


	6. Chapter 6:  Complete and Utter Failure

Chapter 6: Complete and Utter Failure (www . youtube . com/watch?v=2PGLcaR9rMc)

Memo: Woot, we're halfway through! Bueno, folks! I love this chapter! so funny.

+A Week or Two Later...but why would time matter here?+

Denex reluctantly walked into a portal that led to the fourth basement floor hall that led to the third floor that led to where Riku was. Fff. This would never work. Denex...er...Eden...never did work. Okay, neither of them ever did. They weren't lazy, but they were stubborn.

Finally, after waiting there for a moment, Denex saw him.

He was moderate height for a fifteen year old, but his figure was very mature. He had pretty big guns. With a mop of silver hair on top of his head, he resembled Zexion in a way, but the style wasn't quite right.

"That scent... You're another "'nobody,'" Riku said when he saw Denex standing there. She sighed, bored already.

"Unfortunately," she muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Well, what do you want from me?" he asked threateningly.

Denex paused for a moment, considering the optional answers to this question.

"Look, you had better listen, because I'm not repeating myself," she snapped, folding her arms across her chest. Riku stared at her, a little confused already. "My name is Eden, but all the jerks in this place call me Denex because I'm a Nobody. _You're_ going to call me Eden, got it?" When he nodded, she continued. "I don't wanna be here, got _that_?" Riku nodded again.

"Then why are you?" he inquired, crossing his arms as well.

"Not my choice. I was kidnapped from my dorm room."

Denex huffed a sigh, then continued briskly.

"Anyway, here's what I'm getting at: I'm supposed to 'help' you decide what to do with the darkness in your heart. But here's the scoop: that's not gonna happen."

Riku, unable to stop himself, laughed.

"And why's that?"

Denex pouted slightly, walking toward Riku. She noticed his pretty aqua eyes. He was probably a ladies' man.

"Well, first of all, I just now met you. Why would I do that to someone I don't even know? It just doesn't make sense."

"Are you saying you're not like them?"

"Let me finish, how about that?" she snapped. Riku drew back, uncertain of whether to trust her or not. "Second of all, I don't take orders. Not from anyone, especially people who took me here without regard to what I wanted. Finally, I'm trying NOT to use my powers."

"Powers?"

"I can control minds. Watch."

She put a hand to his forehead, and, just like before, Riku's face took the expression of her own. When she removed her hand, he shook his head quickly and looked at her as if to say, "What did you just DO?"

"Also..."

Denex immediately thought of the song she had heard in Zexion mind, and it pulled itself out of her skull as a little black ribbon, dancing in the air. She whipped it back into her head.

"...What ARE you?" Riku asked, his face contorted in confusion.

"I don't really know. But I'm just saying. I'm not planning on capturing you. In fact, we might be able to help each other out."

Eden's Pov

It was true.

This Riku kid might've actually been a way out. Because, if I managed to stick with him, I could get out of Castle Oblivion and escape the Organization. Even though I hadn't met the rest of them yet, something told me that they'd all be a bit...lustful.

"So, you're supposed to...'capture' me?" Riku said slowly, raising an eyebrow.

"Correct," I replied, pursing my lips. "But I'm not going to. There's nothing in it for me."

"Wow, aren't _you _selfish," he laughed. I frowned.

"Why, yes, yes I am."

This was also quite true. I had been quite the selfish brat. I think that I still was at this point in the story, not as much as before, but still...

"Well, then."

Riku held out a gloved hand, and I stared at it.

"What?"

"Let's be friends. You seem cool enough."

"'Cool enough'? Gee, thanks a bunch."

"Well, would you rather be my enemy?"

He summoned his strange, wing-like keyblade, and, instinctively, I smashed my hand to his head.

_Drop your weapon_, I thought, and, sure enough, he did. I felt it safe enough to remove my hand.

"I don't want to fight you. But I'm a Nobody. Can I still be your friend?" I pointed out as Riku shook his head, eyes closed.

"Well...I don't really know; I don't REALLY understand the Nobody thing myself, either," he replied, smirking. "But we can be neutral."

Ah. Why didn't I think of that?

"Yeah, okay. Works for me."

We shook hands, and I immediately knew I wouldn't regret going against Zexion's orders.

Zexion had said that listening to him was my shot at freedom.

Apparently, the main goal of the whole of Organization XIII was simply to get a heart. That doesn't sound so bad, in retrospect, but when Zexion started to explain the people in the rest of the Organization, I understood why they had to do it so secretly. "Our" leader, Xemnas, was evil, plain and simple. Although some people-or Nobodies, if you prefer-in the group had good intentions, Xemnas was ruining it. He was ruining it for people like me and Zexion.

By this time I had realized that Zexion was not evil. He was a couple of things.

First of all, he was misunderstood. I didn't realize by how much so, but I knew he was. Somewhere, deep inside his emptiness, there was the shell of someone who really, really cared about people. There was someone who was honest, too.

Second, he was far too intelligent to do anything really harmful to anyone.

Or...at least...that's what I thought back then.

And I was kind of right, but I was also somewhat wrong.

"So, your name is Eden, right?" When I nodded, Riku continued. "Why are you teaming up with my side?"

"Because I'm not evil, I'm rebellious, and I have no interest in joining in on any plans to become evil," I answered honestly.

"Huh. That so."

"Basically."

"Why don't you like the other members of this 'Organization'?"

"Because they treat me like the town bicycle," I said, smirking.

Riku stood there for a moment, obviously lost.

"It's a _joke_."

He stood there a bit longer, then made a face that said "Oooohhhhh..."

"Yup, I speak the truth."

"Geez, that bites. So not only do they have no feelings or emotions, but they have no respect."

"Hey, kid, I like you already," I said, patting his head, even though he was taller than me. He scooted away, growling.

"I'm no kid. I'm fifteen."

"When you're fifteen, you're still a kid. You still have some sort of innocence left," I stated, dead serious.

"Oh really? Then how did I end up like I am?"

"Poor choices. Also made often at the age of fifteen."

Riku frowned at me, looking frustrated and amused at the same time.

"I...I guess you're right, though," he finally admitted, hanging his head.

"Well, good luck though," I said, smiling.

"Leaving already?"

"I AM being watched."

"Ah."

Riku stuck out his hand again, and we shook.

"See you around."

As Denex walked through a portal back to where Zexion had been, she felt triumphant. Hah. So much for being used!

"So? What did he say?" Zexion asked confidently, extremely calm.

"About what? He said a lot of stuff," Denex replied, smirking.

"Denex."

"Eden."

"What...ever..." Zexion grabbed her by the shoulders. "Did. You. Even. TRY?"

"Umm, yeah, no."

"Yes or no."

"Nope!"

Zexion let out a hateful, angry scream of frustration.

"YOU IDIOT!" He shook her slightly. "DO YOU REALIZE YOU'VE PUT US BOTH IN JEOPARDY HERE?"

"So...?"

"OH MY GOSH!" He released her, turning away and holding his head in his hands. "YOU'RE RUINING EVERYTHING! WE COULD BE FREE!"

"...You hate it, too?" Denex asked quietly.

"YES! I HATE THAT I EVER DID THIS! I'm SICK of MAKING MISTAKES!" He pounded the wall next to him. "All I want is a chance to get OUT OF HERE, and YOU RUINED IT!"

Denex stood there, utterly confused.

"It's a GOOD THING that you..." Zexion shook his head; Denex couldn't see his face, for his back was turned toward her. He sighed. "It's a good thing that you are protected by the fact that if something happens to you, I get wasted."

"If you hate this so much, then why don't you?" she asked timidly.

He whipped his head around, and she jumped back.

"...More than anything... I just want to do things right for once," he answered very quietly, a sad look to his face. "Don't you understand that feeling, Eden?"

"Yeah, but I-..."

They both stood there in an awkward silence.

"But _what_?"

"You...you just called me _Eden_."

Eden's Pov

Zexion looked stunned.

"I...did?"

"Uh-huh," I said, nodding.

He looked at the floor, color added to his usually pale face. I couldn't tell if it was from yelling at me...or from being embarrassed.


	7. Chapter 7:  Dance

Chapter 7: Dance ( www . youtube . com/watch?v=UWWP9VTKQIE)

Memo: I am really not in to country music, but this song makes my life. I love it. Her voice is beautiful! Sorry it took so long to update; I was busy with orientation stuff. But don't worry: other than Mondays, I will have plenty of time to do a little updating. ;) Thanks for sticking with me, and thanks for reading!

+Some Time Later, Not Much, Though...+

Eden's Pov

There's got to be some explanation for it, and I still haven't figured it out.

Nobodies are supposed to be devoid of feelings and emotions.

But how can anything halfway human survive without them? It just doesn't compute in my head.

Especially after that whole thing. Zexion had called me "Eden" for the first time ever. Unintentionally, too. But it wasn't just the fact that he had actually called me by my right name. It was moreso his reaction.

Embarrassed. Embarrassed? Isn't embarrassed a feeling?

In fact, weren't almost all of our descisions up to that point based on feelings? Zexion didn't HAVE to protect me. He could've just left me. Was it a sense of emotion, or a sense of duty?

I was so confused.

Confused. Wasn't that a feeling?

How could one "be" and have no "being"?

I trusted, and still trust, Zexion. Part of this was based on clear fact. He had saved my butt multiple times. He had taught me useful things to protect myself.

But...there were other reasons.

Because he did those things, those facts, could I not have feelings about him? Negative or positive?

"I'm so confused," I muttered, sitting on a stair step in the basement of Castle Oblivion. _How can I not possess feelings about things? Aren't most opinions based on feelings? I have my opinions still. I'm no puppet_. Then it hit me. _Feelings and emotions are technically controlled by the brain, not the heart! Does this mean I still have all my feelings? Or do they mean "losing your heart" in a figurative sense_?

I was going to ask him. Zexion.

He said he had done research. He might know. He might understand.

So I sprinted into a portal, and then I saw him sitting there by himself, obviously in deep thought.

"Hey!"

He opened his one working eye, irritated.

"What do you want." Not a question, but a statement. He knew I was up to something.

"How do you KNOW for SURE that Nobodies don't have emotions?" I asked.

"Why?"

"Just answer the question."

"Okay-because they're beings without hearts."

"But do you mean heart in the figurative sense?"

"No."

"Feelings and emotions are controlled by the brain, not the heart."

Zexion looked at me, very startled.

"What...?"

I repeated myself. He stared at me, eye wide.

"...Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I just made an ingenius discovery. Hah. In your face," I explained.

"Why does it matter?"

"Because if we have feelings still, that changes everything! That means that the Organization has no true purpose, and therefore we shouldn't belong to it anymore!"

"...Denex, it isn't that easy," Zexion said quietly, and I frowned.

"Why not?"

"We can't just walk away or disappear through a portal. I mean, you might be able to, but I can't; and if you did, I'd be dead."

"How can you die if you have no heart?"

Zexion clenched his fists. "Don't get smart with me. I'm serious."

"So am I. Why are you being so...I dunno. I don't even know what one word can describe you."

"What are you _talking_ about?"

"_You_! You're acting like a pussy!"

"You-"

"No! Let me finish here!" I held out my hand to his mouth, and I could tell he was SO pissed, but I had to say it. "You act so big and bad and like you know everything, but really, you're just another pawn of the Organization! A pawn of Xemnas! And did you know, _did you know_, that if you rearrange the letters in his name, it spells out MANSEX? Do you REALLY want to be a pawn of a guy who's name is _MANSEX_?"

Zexion just stared at me for a while, and for once, I couldn't read him easily. I couldn't tell at all what he was thinking.

"You know I'm right, don't you?" I asked after a few moments of awkward silence. I got no response. "Fine, then I'll leave."

So I did. I opened a portal and left.

_Damn, I KNOW Nobodies have emotions! I just KNOW it! We may not have HEARTS, but we still FEEL_!

And on and on my brain rattled, until I was so irritated and annoyed with myself, I sat down and put my hands over my ears.

"Shut up, Eden!" I said to myself, but I wouldn't. My mind wouldn't stop.

_Why am I getting so worked up over this? I'm right, why is that a big deal_? I yelled at myself. _It's because Zexion won't suck it up and just take a chance and leave_!

I pouted, and immediately my old ways of thinking, selfish ways, came back to me.

_I should just leave. Nobody would know. Half the people in here are DEAD anyway. If I just up and left, it wouldn't be that big of a deal. I mean, who would find out I have no heart if I never went to the doctor? And Zexion hates his own existance anyway. No big deal, right_?

...

...

...

WRONG!

I couldn't EVER bring myself to do that to a person, even if the person had no heart. _Especially_ him. Especially _him_.

Especially Zexion, because he had done so much just for my sake, without a second thought, just as some sort of instinct. Willing to protect me. He had been the only friend I could really trust in the Organization, no matter how much he would pretend to hate me.

Or maybe he really did.

_I don't want you to hate me_, I thought, pouting again. I didn't care about necessarily being hated in general. In fact...wait...

_No...no, Eden, no_. I put my hands to my head again, squeezing my eyes shut. _You barely know him. You've known him for like, less than a month. This can't happen_.

But I couldn't keep my eyes closed.

No. Gosh no.

His face...was I really starting to see it every time I closed my eyes?

_No, no, that's understandable_, I assured myself. _He's the only person I've really been around these past how many ever days. That's perfectly natural_.

But when I tried to remember a face of someone else's, anybody else's, it was hard. Harder than it should've been.

_Nobodies aren't supposed to have emotions_! I screamed in my mind. _I can't love_! _I can't_!

The last time I had actually loved someone of the opposite sex in a romantic way was never. Literally, never.

Yes, that's right. I had used all these boys. I was heartless.

And I was here, too, literally, but not mentally anymore. And it was tearing me in half.

I guess it was bound to happen. There was nothing I could do to fight it. He was someone who, in a funny sort of way, completed me. And that was something I could never take care of.

It wouldn't have been so bad if the circumstances had been different. Like, if we had just met and things happened. But because of the fact that we were confined to such a place as Castle Oblivion, there was nothing that could ever happen, and we would probably die in the end.

Those were my thoughts, and there was nothing I could do to control them.

_Dammit, this is your fault, Zexion_! I wanted to shout. _If you would just stand up against people...if you could just fight for us a little longer...things would be so different. Things would be so much easier_.

As much as I hated crying, I couldn't help it. Hot tears came swimming down like little waterfalls.

"Why is this happening?" I mouthed, wiping my eyes, which was completely useless. Just like everything else I did or tried to do. Useless.

Then I felt it.

My right index finger was tickled by something, so I pulled it away from my temple, and out came a silvery-pink ribbon of dust and air. Of magic.

I didn't even want to know at first what my mind had conjured up as a song, but curiousity killed me, and I gave in. Pressing the pretty magic ribbon (great name, huh?) to my forehead, it slowly was absorbed.

...

...

...

I smiled.

Finally...a plan.

+Sometime Later+

Zexion was done.

He was so tired of this Organization. He didn't see any benefit in it anymore, since what Denex said to him was true. Which would mean he still had all of his emotions.

Well, that meant his alias name would be worthless, too. But he couldn't really go back to his old name, Ienzo. There were too many people who would've still remembered him. Like..._her_...

But Denex would want to be called by her real name, and there wasn't anything Zexion could argue against anymore.

Suddenly he heard a noise, which sounded like a single footstep to him. He blinked his one working eye, looked around, then ignored it and continued his pondering.

Yes, Zexion had had it with the Organization. From now on, he was working for himself.

What about Denex, though?

On the one hand, she was completely attached to Zexion in so many ways. He was stuck with her as far as the Organization went, and he would have to take care of her as long as they each lived, whoever died first.

But on the other hand, she was actually a pretty cool chick as a friend. There was something about her that he admired, and she wasn't completely vain like many other girls he had once known. Her sense of humor was a little wack because of her extreme sarcasm, but other than that, she was pretty tolerable. In fact, maybe more than tolerable in Zexion's mind.

The fact that she actually cared about other people's feelings was a bit new to him, considering the one main girl in his past life was extremely selfish and vain.

He wondered still, though, what kind of past she had come from to end up as she was. When he was sent to capture her, he had to travel to a world he had never seen nor heard of before. She was a college student, in a dorm with no roomie. Did she not have friends or something?

No, of course not, because at this point, she would be a Nobody, and her former roommate probably thought she was the replacement seeing how Eden was dead.

Zexion heard the soft noise again, and this time, he looked up.

Nobody was there, but a new object had been placed in the room.

He got up from the floor and walked over to the little jar. Literally, all it was was a little jar with what looked like air in it. But upon further inspection, he noticed a small, silvery-pink ribbon inside, swirling in nothingness, glowing.

Zexion looked around for Denex, but she was nowhere to be seen.

However, he didn't need her there to prove this was her doing. This was the result of one of her powers. But why would she give him one?

He stopped, almost dropping the jar.

Maybe she was finally ready to tell him about the other guy. Before, when she showed him her power, that's what she was trying to tell him.

Finally.

He unscrewed the lid of the jar as quickly as he could, tossing it to the side. The small ribbon felt like dust between his fingers, like it would slip out of his hand and fall to the floor and break into a thousand microscopic pieces. So he held it in his cupped hands like a pile of sand.

For a few moments, he watched the ribbon swim around in the air, glowing fantastically. Why was it pink? Pink was not an Eden sort of color.

Oh no.

He thought it.

Eden.

Her name was supposed to be Denex. Not Eden. So why did he keep thinking "Eden"?

He had let it slip once, just once, but in his mind, it was a million times over.

First of all, he had never heard the name Eden before. It was...pretty. Zexion had only known one girl in his entire life with a name that started with an "e," so it wasn't common to him at all.

Eden...Denex...weren't they one in the same now because of her discovery? But he couldn't get past his own stubborness to call her Eden all the time. No, she would stay as Denex to him.

Slowly Zexion cleared his mind as best that he could and placed the soft ribbon next to his right temple. It gently flowed in.

It was not what he had expected.

"I hope you never lose your sense of wonder," a woman sang in a soft, country voice. A pretty voice. "You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger. May you never take one single breath for granted. God forbid love ever leave you empty handed."

At that line, Zexion shuddered. He wanted it to stop, but it couldn't. Only Denex knew how to stop it, and she wasn't here.

"I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean, whenever one door closes I hope one more opens. Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance, and when you get the choice to sit it out or dance, I hope you dance...I hope you dance. I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance, never settle for the path of least resistance."

_Sometimes you have no choice but to settle for the path of least resistance_, Zexion felt like muttering, but no one was around to hear it.

"Livin' might mean takin' chances but they're worth takin', lovin' might be a mistake but it's worth makin'."

_Unfortunately, no_.

"Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter-"

_How can one NOT_?

Zexion felt tense. This was a bad idea. He should've known Denex was up to no good.

"When you come close to sellin' out, reconsider. Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance, and when you get the choice to sit it out or dance, I hope you dance...I hope you dance. I hope you dance...I hope you dance."

In the background he could hear different words:

"Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along. Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone."

Zexion slid against a wall and onto the floor. Why was she giving him this...?

"I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean, whenever one door closes I hope one more opens. Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance, and when you get the choice to sit it out or dance, dance...I hope you dance. I hope you dance...I hope you dance. I hope you dance...I hope you dance. Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along. Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone. Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along. Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone."

Eden's Pov

I could feel all the breath in my lungs escape as I felt the song end in my head. The strange thing was...did he even listen? The strange thing was that I felt like he didn't. Like he was refusing to.

Had I really hit him in the spot where it hurt most? Did I really catch something here with his past?

Cautiously, I walked down the hallway as quietly as I could and peered in the room where I had left Zexion his ''gift.''

He was still in there, but sitting, head bowed. I couldn't see his face, but from what I could see of his body, it was shaking all over.

''Zexion?'' I couldn't help but call out to him. He didn't move.

''...I hate you, Denex...'' he finally muttered. ''...You don't even know how much."

I drew back, uncertain of what to do. Was...he...really serious?

He muttered something else, but I couldn't hear him.

''What?''

''Get away from me.''


	8. Chapter 8:title too long to fit:

Chapter 8: Let's Just Pretend I Did My Job. (www . youtube . com/watch?v=i0YuEPJeGSI)

Memo: Haha, I love Riku! He's so cute in CoM. Okay, so the situation coming up here in Eden's Pov...I hope it's relatable, because the sort of thing happened to me once, only for longer than six days.

+Six Days Later+

Eden's Pov

We hadn't talked in six whole days. Six very, very long days.

Six, extremely painful days.

It was in those six days that I realized that I really _had_ fallen for him. Head over heels over head again.

It wasn't the whole being in love concept that sucked. Not at all. In fact, I wouldn't trade the feeling for anything in the world. Being able to walk around and feel happy all the time was-and is-fun. It's like dancing every time you walk, with this little kid sort of mentality.

The bad thing was that I had no one to share it with. No friends left.

I wanted to see Riku. He would understand. He would talk to me, and he wouldn't get all pissy. Despite his stupid mistakes, Riku was a good person, or...at least he tried to be.

Things kind of went my way at last after those six painful days.

I didn't approach anyone; neither did he. He just happened to see me wandering around.

"Denex."

I flinched. I didn't know if he was still mad at me. Not knowing what else to do, I stopped in my tracks.

"...Hello...Zexion..." I murmured, unable to look him in the eye. I hadn't meant any harm at all in giving him that song. Why couldn't he understand that...? I figured that I must've hit a huge nerve to make him hate me so.

"Denex...do you want a chance to be forgiven?"

My head snapped up, but not at what he was offering. How could he DARE to take that sort of tone with me? As if I was his slave or something!

"Because...there's one last chance."

"Riku," I muttered for him, knowing exactly what he wanted me to do.

"Right." Zexion placed his hands on my shoulders. "Can you do it?"

I glared at him, frustrated. Why was he making this so hard on the two of us?

I wasn't going to answer him. I couldn't. I wasn't going to lie to his face. So, instead, I opened a portal behind my back and disappeared into it, watching his face become confused before darkness closed in around me.

Ahh, the whole situation was completely fantabulous...

Riku had a good feeling inside of him, for once. King Mickey had saved him, and Riku could feel said mouse's heart dwelling within his own. He also felt well-rested for once; he had taken a short break to replenish his strength, because he sensed that the end of his journey was near. So here he was, nearing the first real floor of Castle Oblivion. He had almost completely forgotten about Eden.

Almost.

She appeared before him, and he sensed the difference in her immediately.

"How are you?" he asked. She was quiet for a few moments, then she suddenly cried out, clutching at where her heart should've been.

"Riku, do you know what path you're headed on yet?" she practically wailed. Riku raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about? Calm down," he commanded her. She shook her head in protest.

"You don't understand!" Her head lowered slightly. "Riku...I'm going to die."

"Well, isn't that the fate of all Nobodies?"

"Let me finish!" Startled, Riku stared at her. He didn't think the Eden he knew could act this way. "Riku, I figured out something here! Nobodies DO have emotions! We do! We don't have hearts, it's true, but your emotions are technically controlled by your brain!"

Riku stared some more at Denex.

"You're confusing me-"

"I'm confusing YOU?" She growled, teeth clenched. "Then I can't imagine what I did to Zexion!"

"Zexion?"

A funny look appeared on Denex's face then, and Riku couldn't distinguish one emotion from another.

"I really wasn't trying to confuse him or make him angry..."

"Eden, what are you TALKING about? You're talking in circles here."

Denex's head popped up, suddenly alert.

"I'm sorry...it's just...I'm kind of caught here. Zexion is the one who originally brought me here, and although we disagree about almost everything, he's been protecting me from...well..."

"The 'riders'?"

Denex giggled, genuinely amused by the fact that Riku remembered so much of their last conversation.

"Exactly. But...I pissed him off a lot the last time I talked to you. And then, when I tried to make him feel better, I only made him angrier and now he won't talk to me."

"What did you do to try to make him feel better, though?" Riku asked.

Denex sighed, and in an effortless manner, she whipped out the pink-ish silver ribbon from her head. Handing it to Riku, he looked at it, curious, then put it to his head. After a few minutes, Riku looked confused again.

"Why would he get mad over _this_?" he asked, wrinkling his nose. Denex shrugged. "To me, it sounds like you were only trying to make him feel important."

"I was."

Riku frowned a bit. "If he's angry over something pretty much harmless like this, I would say that something in the song's lyrics is a bitter memory in his mind. I couldn't tell you what, though."

"It's okay," Denex sighed, closing her eyes. "I just have to lie low for now."

"Why?"

"He said that if I wanted to be forgiven...well..."

"Well, what?"

"I...have to convince you to turn to darkness again," she answered quietly. "But please, don't! Don't do it."

"I wasn't intending to."

"Good..."

"...But I do feel bad for you, Eden. Honestly."

Denex smiled a pathetic smile at Riku, which soon wavered into a frown.

"If Zexion comes after you himself...be strong," she said suddenly. Riku nodded once.

Eden's Pov

I admit... I did feel a little better after talking to Riku, even though the conversation was short and a bit spastic.

I had grown up with all sisters, and all the boys in my life were nothing more than my own personal puppets. Riku was a new thing to me: a male friend, one that I could really trust. Not unlike Zexion in that way.

At least...I hoped he was like Zexion in that way. Or, moreso, that Zexion was like Riku in that way.

Zexion was a puppet, just as Riku had been.

They were a lot alike in ways.

Whereas Zexion was-and is-definitely my favorite guy in the world, Riku was-and is-my second favorite, for not only was he a good friend who saved-and saves-my sorry ass regularly, but he was freaking adorable.

"Will you be okay, Eden?" Riku grinned. "If you need someone to kick him around to shape him up again, let me know."

I laughed, crossing my arms.

"You will definitely be the first person on my list of contacts, Riku," I said, smirking.

"I just can't believe he'd be angry about something so irrelevant."

"Especially as angry as he is."

"Right."

An awkward silence.

"But, you never answered my question, Eden," Riku said.

"Sorry, what was it again?"

I shrugged innocently as he looked a little frustrated.

"I said, will you be okay?"

"Not anymore."

I nearly jumped out of my skin at the ominous voice I heard. Riku stared at me, his pretty aqua eyes wide. I stood there, frozen, mouth agape. When his eyes widened more, I knew that whoever's voice it was, the person who owned it was right behind me. I threw up a prayer that I wouldn't get killed right then and there, not without last words.

"... ... ..." Riku didn't dare move. I didn't want him to. God forbid something would happen to him for nothing.

"Come with me, Denex," the voice said. I stood still, frozen in shock. "Come, I said!"

I would've moved, really, if I hadn't been scared out of my wits. But no, this dude had to jerk me over by the collar. I didn't even get to say goodbye to Riku... He mouthed something to me before I was shoved through the dark portal, but I couldn't-and can't-read lips, so I had no idea what he said.

It took me a minute to realize what was going on.

When the man and I materialized in a new room, we were in the basement of Castle Oblivion still. Zexion was there. He looked up, extremely shocked.

"Xemnas," he said. I felt my head get light. Oh gosh. Xemnas. Mansex. Ahaha. I was definitely about to die.

"Zexion, you have some serious explaining to do," Xemnas said, throwing me forward. Zexion must've just noticed me then, because only then did his face go pale. His navy eye hardened at the sight of me. I wanted to fall on the ground and beg for forgiveness. But I was done.

"What's going on?" Zexion asked, looking at Xemnas. He seemed small, compared to Xemnas, and then I realized for the first time that Zexion was my height almost _exactly_.

"I discovered an Organization member here chatting with Riku, and not in a beneficial way to this group," Xemnas started out. Zexion's gaze didn't falter. "I do believe that this girl is Denex, am I correct?"

Zexion nodded once, glancing at me. I tried to give him a look of "please let me explain before you start judging me again," but he looked away before any communication went underway.

"I do believe, also, that this girl was to be under YOUR supervision, am I also correct in this regard, Zexion?"

Another nod. No...I wasn't dead. _He_ was.

"So, why don't you tell me why she was found wandering around like this, unsupervised? Does this happen often? Is that why a good chunk of this Organization is GONE? Why don't you share the story with me, Zexion?"

He stood silent. I didn't know if that was all that smart or not. But I figured it must've been, because Zexion had known Xemnas a LOT longer than I had.

"Let me be absolutely, one hundred percent clear." Xemnas peered into Zexion's unwavering, young face. "If this happens again, or if you give me one more reason to not trust you, you both will rue the day you walked into this castle."

"It's not like it was even my choice," Zexion muttered, looking at the floor.

"Excuse me?"

When he said nothing, Xemnas slapped him across the face. I jumped.

"Stop it!"

Both Xemnas and Zexion glared at me. Oops...well, I couldn't help it. Luckily, Xemnas had some small amount of mercy left in him.

"One more thing, Zexion, one more."

And with that, Xemnas left.

He was going to kill her.

"Zexion, I-..."

Denex quieted upon seeing the merciless expression on Zexion's face.

"Are you deaf?" he asked her in a low voice. When she shook her head, he asked, "Are you mentally ill?"

"No, I don't think so," Denex replied quietly.

"THEN WHY CAN YOU _NOT_ FOLLOW ORDERS?"

Denex mumbled something, but he couldn't hear her.

"Say what now?"

"Because I have a conscience," she said in an audible voice.

"A conscience...do you really not care what happens to you?"

"No," she replied honestly. She wanted to say, "But I _do _care about _you_."

"Well, thanks a lot, Denex, because now we're BOTH going to die!"

"It's not like I meant for this to happen!" she cried, her voice cracking.

"Whatever! It doesn't matter! It's still your fault!"

"Well, maybe if you hadn't BROUGHT me here!"

"Well, maybe if you had just COOPERATED!"

"Well, maybe if you HADN'T JOINED THIS DUMB ORGANIZATION IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"IT WASN'T MY CHOICE. When I died-"

"How did you die? Didn't you say once it was from your research with, with THOSE BUMS?"

Zexion was quiet, but inside his head, he was screaming.

"Denex...get away," he said slowly.

"Why?"

"I'm going to kill you."

Denex backed away ever so slightly.

"Good, I don't even care anymore," she said, tears in her crystal blue eyes. Without another word, she disappeared through a portal.

Zexion stood there in silence, wondering if he really should chase after her and kill her now before she caused him any more trouble. But if he did, he would die. But if she did cause more trouble, he'd die anyway.

Only because he wasn't one to dirty his hands with pointless fighting, Zexion let her go. He was done. Done trying to play by the rules. It was obvious that nobody else in this Organization was.

"First Vexen, then Lexaeus..." he said out loud to himself. Those people were gone. They were definitely rebels.

"Larxene's out of the picture, too," said a voice. Zexion turned to see Axel. Huh. Usually Axel had nothing to do with the basement levels, but maybe he was bored. "Namine turned on her. Gee, I wonder who's next?"

"Maybe you," Zexion said nonchalantly.

"Me? Naah. I already took my pounding from Sora. He thinks I'm done for good. I don't plan on doing a repeat performance anytime soon," Axel said, also very nonchalant. "No, I think Marluxia's next in line to go."

"You think Sora will win. Because anyone who beats you is unbeatable-is that it?"

"That's the idea. Marluxia plotted to use Sora against the Organization... so it's fitting Sora should be his downfall."

"Then...we won't be needing Riku anymore."

"Good luck disposing of him. You want to take on someone who wasted Lexaeus?"

"Is that what you heard?" Zexion asked, amused.

"That's what I _know_, unless you have another version of the story."

"No, no, you're fine." Zexion sighed, knowing that he had no other choice but to go after Riku himself. " Anyway, you know that's not how I do things. Tell me, did you get the data on Riku's home?"


	9. Chapter 9: I Will Protect You!

Chapter 9: "I Will Protect You!" (www . youtube . com/watch?v=MvXx_TVyYos)

Memo: Awww, Millenia quote! :D I love Grandia II...

Riku wandered through the hallway in the second-to-last basement floor, not knowing what to do next. No cards, no Ansem, and no Eden.

Eden...

Was she even still alive? Well, in existance...

"Huh?"

He paused, sniffing the air. Someone had just died. But was it Eden?

She didn't smell like the others...so, no, it couldn't have been her.

"The air has changed... One of the scents has died-a really strong one," he said to himself.

Suddenly, out of the blue, a man with silvery-blue hair appeared in front of Riku. His hair was swept over one eye, and he was young, not too much older than Riku.

" That was Marluxia, keeper of this castle," he said, crossing his arms. "Ex-keeper, I should say. The Keyblade master just finished him off."

Riku nearly jumped out of his pants. "Keyblade master... You mean Sora! Sora is here?"

"Would you like to see him? Or should I say, can you face him?"

Startled, Riku stared at the man before him.

"What does THAT mean?"

"Darkness and Ansem's shadow nest within your heart. Aren't you ashamed to face Sora in that state?"

"What-"

"Sora's fate is to battle the darkness. As the hero of light, he must oppose hosts of the dark-in other words, you. If you don't believe me..." The man threw Riku a card, and Riku caught it, still perplexed. "...then you had better see the truth for yourself."

Riku observed the picture on the card. He recognized it immediately; who wouldn't know those trees and that star-shaped fruit upon it?

"This card!" he exclaimed. "This is our-"

"Yes, your home," the man said, opening a portal behind him.

"Wait," Riku called out. The man stopped. "...Are you Zexion?"

The man blinked twice, then nodded once and stepped through the portal.

The next question was: ...was this a trap?

Riku walked out to the little island across the bridge, noticing someone waiting there. Why had his other friends disappeared like that?

"Kairi..." He walked toward her slowly and casually. "Hey, Kairi. Don't tell me you-"

Just like Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus, she vanished.

"Ah... No, no, NO!" he cried, holding his head in his hands.

"Surely you knew this would happen."

Riku whipped his head around to see Zexion standing there. He grimaced.

"Why would I know that?"

"You've been to a number of worlds in your memory before this one," Zexion explained. "And in those worlds, you met only dark beings. That's all that's left in your heart: dark memories. Your memories of home are gone-each and every one."

"That's a lie!" Riku shouted. "I remember everyone from the islands! Tidus and Selphie and Wakka...Kairi and Sora, too! They're my...my... They're my friends..."

"And who threw away those friends? Maybe it's your own actions that you forgot. You destroyed your home!" Darkness shrouded the area and it turned to night. Riku felt a familiarity about it.

"This is...that night!" he exclaimed, becoming a bit afraid.

"The islands you grew up on were sundered, scattered... Many hearts were lost to the darkness. Because of what YOU did!"

Zexion made another Riku appear in front of them.

"N-No..." the real Riku murmured, eyes wide.

"You hated being an islander, cut off from other worlds," Zexion went on. "So you opened the door to darkness and destroyed the islands. YOU did that! And now you belong to the darkness. Look at what you are!"

The other Riku turned into a large, black Heartless.

"This...this can't be ME?" Riku cried, knowing that he had another battle ahead of him.

Luckily, it wasn't too hard, and soon the Heartless was gone. But in its place was another figure, one more familiar and...cutesy.

"Sora?" Riku cried, relieved. However, instead of replying, Sora swung at Riku with his keyblade. What on earth? Riku called his name again, and he swung at Riku again.

"Stop it, Sora! Don't you recognize me?" Riku finally asked.

"Yeah, I recognize you. I can see exactly what you've become!" Sora shouted angrily, smacking Riku backward with the keyblade.

"Gaah!" Riku cried, losing his balance and falling backward.

"Look at you, shrinking away from the light... You're not Riku anymore... You're just a pawn of the darkness," Sora said, sneering unhappily. "So be it. It's time for you to face the light!"

To Riku's shock and horror, Sora sent out a beam of light.

He couldn't see.

He couldn't feel.

"I'm...fading... Consumed by the light..." Riku murmured, his vision blocked by just a white haze.

"You won't fade."

Suddenly, Kairi appeared in front of Riku. She smiled kindly.

"You can't fade," she continued. Funny...it didn't sound like her voice... "No power can defeat you-not the light, not the dark. So don't run from the light-and don't fear the darkness. Both will make you stronger."

"Darkness, too?" Riku said quietly.

"Especially darkness. Because that power is yours alone. The darkness in your heart is vast and deep...but if you can stare into it unflinching, you'll never know fear again."

"All this time I've been pushing the darkness away..."

"Just be brave. Know that the darkness is there and don't give in. Do that, and you'll gain strength unlike any other. You'll be able to escape the deepest darkness-"

"-and I'll be able to see through the brightest light..." Riku finished for the voice.

"Follow the darkness, Riku. It'll show you the way to the friends you miss," "Kairi" said, smiling brightly.

"But can I face them..." He knew it wasn't Kairi now; Kairi wouldn't ever refer to herself in third person.

"You don't want to?"

"You know I do. And I will! The darkness-MY darkness-will show me the way!"

Riku opened his eyes and let the power in him awaken.

"Darkness, awaken!"

As he transformed into his darker self, he struck Sora, and the image fizzled. This was not Sora.

"Im...Impossible!"

Sure enough, Zexion appeared, falling to his knees.

"How did you find me in the light!" he cried, looking utterly shocked.

"You reek of the dark. Even the light can't block out the smell. I followed the darkness right to you," Riku replied, smirking.

"Heh... After all your protests you're still just another darkling," Zexion said, smirking back.

"I know who I am."

"Since when?" Zexion scoffed, chuckling. "You were terrified of the dark before-"

"I'm not now!"

With another rush of energy and power, Riku lunged at Zexion, stabbing him. He let out a cry of pain.

"...Hypocrite!" he shouted before disappearing.

Eden's Pov

I had nothing left.

I couldn't see Riku again. I couldn't get away from the Organization. I couldn't stay in the Organization. I couldn't even talk to the only person who sort of got along with me-before I messed things up.

I was trapped.

There is nothing like that feeling. That feeling of isolation.

I didn't want things to end up like this.

First of all, Riku was my friend. He was nice, I could trust him...but now I couldn't see him? Argh.

Then there was this whole Organization situation. Ridiculous...

It wasn't even my choice to be in this dumb group anyway! I WAS ABDUCTED. NOT INDUCTED.

I was so incredibly frustrated.

I wanted to pay Zexion back, but I couldn't. He didn't even want to see me.

Gosh...

GOSH!

So there I was...wandering aimlessly around Castle Oblivion. Nowhere to go. Nowhere to stay.

I really was a Nobody then...

"What, what IS he?"

Zexion stumbled into one of the basement room, leaning against the wall for support.

"No one's ever worn the darkness the way he does. It's NOT POSSIBLE!" he cried angrily, pounding the wall with his fist.

A sudden presence startled Zexion, and he looked to see Axel and...Riku?

"Waaah! Riku?" he shouted, backing against the wall. But as he looked a little closer, he could tell that this wasn't the real Riku in front of him, but simply his replica. "Oh...Oh, yes, of course. Vexen's replica. Good thinking. We can use this Riku to defeat the real one."

But Axel didn't respond at all.

"Axel?"

"Say, Riku," Axel said, a smirk on his face. "It must be hard now that you know you're not real. I bet you'd LIKE to be real."

"Yeah," the Riku Replica murmured.

"Well, you can. All you need is strength that the real Riku doesn't have. Get that, and you can be a new person, your OWN person. Not Riku, not anybody else. You won't be someone else's copy. You'll be you."

Startled, Zexion shouted, "Axel! What are you telling him?"

Eden's Pov

When I heard Zexion shout like that, I stopped in my tracks. I couldn't hear anything else.

Oh...what to do, what to do...

On the one hand, I should've just left it be. Zexion hated me, and I was kind of getting to the point where I WANTED to hate him back. So why not just let him suffer, possibly "die"?

Because there was the other hand, and on the other hand, there are different fingers.

No, sorry.

On the other hand, Zexion had saved my butt multiple times, and probably would again if he managed to stay "alive" that long. So I had no choice. I had to pay back what I had taken.

I walked as quietly as I could toward the room with Zexion in it.

"You know, I bet he's as good a place to start as any," someone said, and I knew it must've been Axel. But to whom was he talking to, and who was he talking _about_?

"Have you lost your mind?"

Ugh! I had to look. I had to.

So I did.

I poked my head around the wall to see Zexion backed up against the wall, facing Axel and what I assumed to be Riku's Replica, simply because I doubted that Riku would EVER team up with Axel. They would NOT work together well.

"Sorry, Zexy," Axel said, smirking. "Saving you doesn't seem half as entertaining as observing Sora and Riku."

I had no idea what was going on until the Riku Replica literally picked Zexion up by the collar of his robe.

"HEY! NOBODY TREATS HIM LIKE SHIT EXCEPT _ME_!"

In the blink of an eye, Denex sprinted into the room, tackling not the Riku Replica, but Zexion, forcing him out of the Replica's grip. They landed roughly on the ground.

"What?" everyone but Denex cried.

"That's what _I _should be asking here!" she shouted, shaking her light brown hair out of her eyes.

"You. What are you doing here?" Zexion asked harshly. Denex drew back, offended.

"Saving your butt from extinction, that's what!"

"Ohhh, so that's what's going on."

Denex froze. His voice still haunted her enough, but hearing it in person...?

"You," she spat at Axel, who simply grinned as though amused.

"I'd love to hear the whole explanation for this little stunt," he said, laughing. "Because, you know, you're pretty much answering my question."

"What is he talking about, Denex?" Zexion asked her, but she shook her head, enraged.

"You...are..." She couldn't finish her sentence without picking a side.

"What, you still playing dumb, Eden?"

When she cringed at the sound of her own name, Zexion's mind started shifting through memories, trying to reason through why she would do that.

"Fine, fine." Axel turned to the Riku Replica. "Take them both, if you so desire."

"Fine," the Replica said.

Denex clung hopelessly to Zexion, knowing that even if they got up and ran, there would be no escaping Axel. He would definitely hunt them down, especially her.

"Is this your choice, then, Eden?" Axel asked.

Zexion noticed her grip on his robe tightened considerably. Her knuckles were white.

"I'll kill you, I swear," she murmured.

Zexion, for the first time in a while, felt sympathy for her. Not to mention a bit of shock.

Even after he had basically abandoned her, she had still come back to help him.

But there was no helping them now.

Zexion closed his one working eye.

"_NO_!"


	10. Chapter 10: Eden in Eden:  FINALE

Chapter 10: Eden in Eden-FINALE ( www . youtube . com/watch?v=UYIAfiVGluk&feature=av2n)

Memo: AAAHHHHH! I FREAKING LOVE IMOGEN HEAP! I FREAKING LOVE "HIDE AND SEEK"! Ahh...so amazingly fitting for this chapter. Ohhh, guess what? FINALE CHAPTER, THAT'S WHAT! XD

Also! If you have a facebook, you should search up Nexus and Kira! They're on facebook now, too. ;) The others will follow soon enough, so keep your eyes open! They'd love to talk to their readers~

Darkness. Just that much could be comprehended by Zexion and Denex.

There was no telling if they had escaped.

_Where are we_? Denex thought, her eyes blinking open.

_What the hell is going on_? Zexion thought, his eye opening quickly.

_Wait. Something's not right here_.

Denex jumped up and looked around. Zexion was nowhere to be seen. She was completely alone, and she didn't even know where she was.

As she turned around, a path lit up in front of her, but she couldn't tell how. There was no floor or ceiling, and there were no walls. But yet, she seemed to be able to stand and move around in this strange darkness. And she could walk. So she did.

Zexion began to walk forward, looking around him. Denex was absolutely nowhere near him. He glanced to his left.

"...Denex...?" he murmured.

No. It was not her. But this girl he was seeing...looked a lot like her. Her face, and her eyes... But this girl had pretty red hair, and she seemed extremely confident, surrounded by her friends, both male and female. In fact, she was mostly surrounded by guys.

Zexion tried to call out to her, but she couldn't hear him. None of them could.

Denex looked at the young man to her right. He was quite attractive, with his pretty navy eyes and wavy blonde hair. He was dancing-more like spinning around-with a girl with long, black hair. She looked incredibly fit-very skinny, though-and extremely pretty...then Denex realized it, only because she was once one herself. This girl was a model.

Zexion stared at this red-headed girl, unable to keep his eyes off of her. She was beautiful, what with her pale, ivory skin and light blue eyes. Wait...those eyes...

"...Eden...?"

Denex watched the couple dance around like idiots. They were obviously intoxicated in some way or another. The girl especially had a wild, vivacious look in her dark, dark eyes.

After watching them dance for a while, Denex got bored and continued walking. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she saw the couple teeter past her, and they toppled on top of a couch. She froze, stunned; she was not expecting this...

_He wouldn't have_! she thought, watching the two young people kiss. _He's gotta be, like, fifteen_!

_This can't be Eden_...! Zexion thought as he watched the girl swig down her fourth can of beer. Obviously wasted, she stroked the underside of one of the guys' chin. Letting out a shaky sigh, Zexion walked on briskly.

_OH MY GOSH_!

Denex felt her fingers gradually go numb from clutching them with the opposite hand.

_He was just like me_! she screamed in her mind as she watched the X-rated scene unfold before her. _Is this what Axel meant earlier...? Because...because this is Ienzo_!

_I'm ignoring you_, Zexion wanted to say to the scenes around him, showing Eden with guy after guy with sticky situation after sticky situation. He couldn't believe it...he didn't want to. Eden was just like him...only _he_ had gone _too_ far.

Denex ran on to another scene with the same couple. The guy's right eye was a strange, pale color...the frozen eye. His role was immediately locked in as Ienzo. As for the girl, there was only one new thing about her: she was definitely pregnant.

She and Ienzo were arguing in his kitchen. He was cutting up something for dinner or something, back to her. She was obviously screaming at him.

Suddenly, he turned around and yelled back, taking the fight to the next level. And then, without warning, he jabbed the knife straight into the girl's stomach. He pulled it out quickly, and the girl did nothing at first. She just glared at him with wet, stormy eyes.

"_NO!_" Denex cried, running away.

"_NO!_" Zexion shouted, staring at Eden's trapped, bleeding body. Her arm tumbled out from between the steering wheel and her body, hanging limply, while blood poured out of the car. What a way to die... Unable to bear looking at the sight anymore, he ran.

Denex didn't dare look at the scene of Ienzo's death. She knew how it happened.

Suddenly they saw each other at opposite sides of a "room." Both completely distraught and stricken with emotion, they were finally able to understand just how similar they really were.

So they ran to each other.

Eden's Pov

He _was_ like Axel said! He was...like _me_!

"Are you okay?" Zexion murmured into my ear as we embraced. He sounded upset; had he seen my past as I had seen his?

"You...you couldn't have...!"

"It's not all what you think," he said quickly.

I didn't believe him.

I should've.

Suddenly, with no explanation, he pushed me away from him, and all I saw was a white light for a moment. I went numb, and the next thing I knew, I was falling. And when I looked at Zexion, he was too. His face matched my own, at a high probability.

We hit the floor at the same time. For a minute, all I could do was look at him, lying there, completely helpless. He just stared back, his one eye wide. What _was_ this strange place that we were probably going to die in? I still do not know.

With the small amount of strength I had left, my limp arm tried to reach out to him, and he tried as well. But we were just the right distance apart that we couldn't reach each other.

He froze.

_No...I don't...want to lose you_... I thought, a genuine tear falling down my cheek. The last thing I saw was Zexion's beautiful navy eye closing.

"Who are you?"

Denex weakly opened her eyes, her entire body numb.

"Are you okay?"

She lifted her head to see two teenage girls hovering over her.

"What...where am I?" she asked, pushing herself up slowly. She looked around.

"You're all wet," one of the girls pointed out. She had light colored hair that flipped out at the ends. The other girl had red hair and pretty blue eyes. "Did you swim out here?"

"..."

Denex didn't answer. She couldn't remember swimming. In fact, she couldn't remember anything really.

"No," she finally replied.

"You must've washed up on shore," the other girl said, pulling Denex up. "Why don't you come with us? We'll get you dried off and settled."

"Thanks," Denex mumbled, and the three of them began to walk.

"By the way, I'm Selphie!" the girl with flipped-out hair exclaimed about a minute after walking away from the beach.

"And I'm Kairi," the other girl said.

"Kairi...!"

Denex stopped in her tracks. She recognized that name...but from where?

"...Do you know a guy named Riku?" she asked Kairi hesitantly.

"Riku! You mean you know him, too?"

Without responding, Denex ran off.

_My name is Eden Alexandria McClain, and I'm eighteen years old. I died in a car accident and was kidnapped from my dorm room. I was forced into an Organization of Nobodies and I was sexually attacked twice. I befriended a fifteen year old named Riku, who came from Destiny Islands. One of the members made a replica of him, and...and...shoot! What am I missing_?

She stopped at the seashore, staring in concentration.

_How did I end up here_...? she asked herself. _That replica tried to kill me and...and_-!

"Hey! Wait up!" Kairi and Selphie called out.

"NO!" Eden gasped, feeling tears clogging her throat.

"No, what?" Selphie asked, panting as she caught up to Eden.

"He's..."

Cupping her hands to her mouth, Eden shouted for him. But he never appeared.

She tried to open a portal, but she couldn't.

_Damn, my heart is pounding_-!

Putting a hand to her chest, she felt the steady rhythm of a heartbeat.

"Who were you calling for?" Kairi asked. "And how do you know Riku? Is he doing alright?"

_...Zexion...is gone_.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Zexion's one working eye shot open at the sound of that familiar voice. He jumped to his feet, surprisingly alert for just having come to.

"Where am I?" Zexion shouted into the air.

Someone in an Organization robe appeared before him.

"Does it really matter?" he asked Zexion. "It's not like you can escape."

"How...how long have I been here?"

"Ehhhh, two hours, maybe? I dunno. I've been here three months." The Nobody shrugged. "Once again, does it really matter?"

"...!"

He realized it then that she was gone. There was no mocking voice in the background. No trembling hand clutching his.

"Where's Denex?" he shouted.

"Psh, if I knew, you wouldn't be here right now, trust me," the Nobody replied, chuckling. "But hey, while you're here, you don't mind doing some dirty work for me, do ya?"

"You're a traitor and you know it!"

A hand met Zexion's face, causing him to fall back against the wall.

"And look who came out on top! Well, then, fine. If you don't wanna help, then , P.O.W.!"

Axel unhooded himself, laughing.

"Enjoy your stay. And I'm not just torturing you because I hate you. I'm torturing you because you're a Nobody, and I can get away with it."

Axel left the room, and suddenly chains bound themselves around the exit door.

"Damn it!" Zexion shouted. "Denex..."

His head was pounding in time with his heart...

Wait, time out.

"I can't...?"

_What was that place_...? he wondered, rubbing the side of his neck. _...I...have a heart_?

THE END YO.


End file.
